dangersofdargolandfandomcom-20200216-history
Dhoman
Dhoman Large Town Port and trading hub for Dargoland Population 2000 (Human, Half orc, Dwarf, Half Elf, Halfling) Exports: Timber, Fish, Furs, Leather, Gems and Minerals Extended outwards from the original Dwarven settlement and trading place and has grown even more in the past few years. The old town consists of the tower and stone buildings surrounded by high stone walls. Outside is the new buildings of the ‘Shambles’ a morass of lean to's and wooden shanties. Inns The Foresters Arms - Expensive and the service is terrible, food is subpar but it is now the best inn in town. Taverns The Wharf - more of a brothel offering cheap booze and even cheaper women. However, it is popular with the locals of the Shambles. The bard, Alahna, who sings bawdy ballads for those that listen, and she is very popular. The Golden Dwarf- Was once very nice, now it is a Blue Cloak haunt and the unoffical residence of Hawk. It now is a den of inequity, selling hard booze, green smoke and a fighting pit.' ' Shops Radhat’s Emporium and Apothecary Immash’s Trading, Stable and Forge The Market Fantasy Elements A waterfall cascades majestically down past the side of the tower that is built on an outcropping. Local Flavour The air reeks of the tannery, fish and bog fires mostly from the shambles. Timber, although in abundance, is sold in markets all over the Black Sea, as such timber to burn is very expensive. The Shambles The streets of the shambles are a mud strewn cesspit, the gods know what vile stuff you tread in. Around you the cheapest of whores hawk their wares, with shifty pimps lurking in the background. People here tend to trudge through the slurry with a mixture of determination and weariness that somehow matches the locale perfectly. This is a shanty, roughly made, single story lean-tos and buildings crowded round narrow streets. The Town Proper The town walls tower above you, made with customary dwarven skill, seamless slabs of stone that look strong enough to hold back any attack. Tall towers are placed equidistant with three main gates: Watergate, Bridgegate, and Northgate. All three main roads coverge on the circular market place. It is ringed by apartments, shops and other buildings that create the guild hall; at its centre is a fountain, long dried up. The air is thick with the calling of vendors of all races and colours, buying and selling their wares. The people who live here tend to be more affluent than the shambles, living in stone built buildings with slate roofs. It is obvious which ones have been built since the dwarves left, as they tend to be larger and taller. A second wall, equally massive, separates the town from the tower. The Constables Tower Rising from a plinth of granite a mighty tower dominates the surrounding area, dwarfing even the roaring waterfall behind it. It reaches 100 feet into the air, made with keen dwarven skill though showing signs of recent repair. In usual dwarven style it is hexaganle and solidly built, designed to withstand bombardment and siege. Category:Locations